Rumble Roses vs WWE
by Goon1117
Summary: Rumble Rose vs WWE. Rumble Roses and WWE fight till one falls down and never comes back.Great adventure with Randy,John and Christian.Sorry I wrote this before the draft.Please read.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. RIP Eddie Guerrero. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fic I hope you guys love it.**

Fujico sat down next to her assistant, Mary. She watched her show. Yes hers. She owns the Rumble Roses. All girls wrestling. She hires guys but they have to be slaves to the women.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Fujico asked.

"Yeah" Mary said. She sounded unsure.

"Are you denying me?" Fujico asked

"Well there's the WWE." Mary said. Fujico cover Mary's mouth. She knew what it was, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Don't speak of them in here." Fujico said.

"Okay" Mary said. Dixie Clements busted in.

"Vince McMahon is here!" Dixie said.

"Really? Where?" Fujico asked. She looked at the cowgirl at the door.

"In the audience." Dixie said. Fujico looked at the TV. There he was with Triple H and Vince's daughter, Stephanie McMahon.

"Great, we need to get them out of here" Fujico said. She busted out of the room. She went to a couple of guards.

"I want you to escort Mr. McMahon and his two guests, out of the stadium." Fujico demanded.

"Yes mam" They both said and left.

Vince was just watching with Triple H (a.k.a Hunter) and his daughter. He wanted to see why this was becoming so popular. So far it looked like a bunch of bologna to him. He saw two guards approach them.

"Sir, we need to escort you and your guest out." One said.

"And what did we do?" Vince asked. The guards shrugged. "You obviously don't know. So why don't you turn around and find the right person." Vince said.

"Okay wrong person." The guard said to his partner and they left. Vince smiled.

The guards went backstage.

"We escorted them out." One guard said. (They escorted the wrong people out)

"Good" Fujico said.

**First chapter. It's only the first chapter. I have it all written down and it's ready to go. I just need to spilt up into chapters. Don't worry this story will get good . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. BOO YEAH! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

Candy Cane went to the diner with Reiko and Makoto.

"Look." Reiko said and pointed to John Cena, who was sitting by himself. Candy Cane, Makoto and Reiko knew who he was. Candy Cane got a milk shake and sucked on the straw. She looked at John Cena. He looked at her and absolutely didn't get her deal. He smiled nervously.

"I'm going in." Candy Cane said to Reiko and Makoto. She walked over to his table and sat down.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he said.

"Your John Cena" she said. John smiled.

"Yeah. You want an autograph or something?" he asked. Candy laughed.

"No thanks sweetie. Do you know who I am?" Candy asked. She smiled at the fact he was checking her out.

"Uh no" he said.

"Candy Cane, part of the Rumble Roses" Candy said. John snapped out of it. He raised his eyebrow.

"Your part of that all girls wrestling thing uh?" John asked.

"Yeah and it…." Candy got interrupted by John's laughs.

"You acting sucks." John said and laughed more. Candy blushed. John stopped.

"No seriously that's cool." John said.

" Well you can call me Candy" Candy said.

"You know my name already." John said.

"Yeah. So I was thinking, maybe we can hang out sometime. Like after our shows." Candy said. John looked at her.

"Asking me on a date already?" he asked.

"Yeah of course look at you." Candy said.

"I'll think about it" John said and got up. "Here's my number." He gave her Big Shows number instead.

"I'll certainly will call you." Candy said and smiled. John kissed her hand. Then left. He got out the door and laughed to himself.

Candy showed everyone. Well she showed Makoto and Reiko.

"Lucky" Makoto said.

"He totally fell for me. I'll defiantly will call him." Candy said.

The next day Candy Cane called him. All the Roses were around, except for Evil Rose.

"Hey is this John Cena?" She asked.

"No who's this?" A big voice came from the other line. It was Big Show.

"Candy Cane. Do you have his cell phone or something? If so give it back to him." Candy Cane said.

"This ain't John Cena's cell phone. It's Big Show's and your talking to him." Big Show said. Candy hung up.

"HE TRICKED ME!" Candy yelled and hit the ground.

"Ladies" They heard Fujico's voice come over the intercom. "Turn on Spike TV" They did and saw Chris Jericho making fun of the Rumble Roses. Mr. McMahon was there laughing away.

"No they didn't!" Dixie yelled. Evil Rose busted in.

"IT'S WAR!" Evil Rose said. "You two come with me." And pointed to Miss Spencer and Dixie Clements.

They got to the stadium that Raw was at. The guards didn't pay attendtion.

"Shhh!" Dixie said and pointed to a door with Trish Stratus name on it. Then busted in and Trish didn't scream. She just stared at them.

"Who the hell are you guys?" she asked.

"Hello Trish Stratus." Evil Rose said. She looked Trish up and down. "You don't look so tough." Trish grabbed her title.

"I'm women's champ. I don't see you walking around with this." Trish said. Evil Rose smiled and grabbed Trish. Trish punched her. Then they all gained up on her. They knocked her out and took her to the car. Evil Rose got in the car with the women's champ and the championship.

"Now we got the women's title. That was too easy." Evil Rose said.

When Christain heard Trish wasn't at her match, he decided to go look for her. He went into her dressing room. Trish wasn't there and the room was all messed up.

"Oh no." Christain said. He ran into Eric Bishoff's office.

"Trish was token!" Christain yelled.

"I know. Look we don't know that. We'll see if she'll get back or something." Eric said. Chirstain couldn't believe it.

Dixie, Miss Spencer and Evil Rose got back with Trish. Fujico looked at Trish Stratus and her women's title. Trish woke up.

"Oh man where am I?" She asked. She saw all those Roses looking at her.

"AHH! Who the hell are you guys?" She said.

"Calm down. Get Anesthesia now!" Fujico said. Miss Spencer ran off.

"Welcome to Rumble Roses. Your going to work here for now on. Your new name is Trish the Princess. You are the loyality of this place. Everyone bows. Here's your crown." Fujico said. She put it on Trish.

"What?" Trish said "I'm Trish Stratus I don't work here"

"Now you do" Anesthesia said and showed a needle.

"No don't put that in me!" Trish said and covered her head and closed her eyes. Anesthesia did and Trish fell asleep right away.

"This will make her loyal to us right?" Fujico asked.

The next week Trish the Princess came to the ring wearing a pink dress that was short. She had a princess banner over her. She frought Candy Cane and shockingly won. Candy Cane was shocked.

Vince saw this.

"Trish Stratus? They took her!" Okay this is war." Vince said to these two guards.

"I want you to watch Raw & Smackdown." Vince said. He got up and went out the door.

**Thanks for reading. Keep in tune.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's chapter 3. Sorry school gets in the way too much.**

Weeks went by and it got worse for the WWE. All their divas (except rookie divas) were getting stolen. The Rumble Roses got guys to work for them so the WWE can stay away from them.

One day John Cena ran into Candy Cane again.

"Hey..it's Candy right?" John asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, Cena right? The one who tricked me." Candy said.

"Uh yeah. I didn't think you'd call." He said.

"Oh yeah I called" Candy said and folded her arms.

"Yeah you took our divas." John said and put his hands on his hips. Candy looked away.

"It was never me!" Candy said. It really was. She helped kidnap Victoria. She made her into a gothic Rose. "So will you take my offer and go out with me?" John thought for a while. He can trick her. Trick her into giving everyone back.

"Alright." He said and smiled. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She said.

"No problem." John said.

Later that night on Smackdown Big Show was stolen. Theodore Long called Eric Bishoff.

"Big Show was stolen!" Long said.

"I know. We have another problem. Triple H was stolen also." Eric said.

"You don't think…" Long stopped.

"The Rumble Roses. Okay we need to call him." Eric said.

"Okay, player." Long said.

John Cena was talking to RVD and Rey Mysterio. John got up.

"I need to go. I got an date." He said.

"Who's the lucky lady?" RVD asked.

"Candy Cane" John said. Rey's eyes went all big.

"Who? John isn't she part of the Rumble Roses?" Rey asked.

"Yeah" John said.

"You can't do that! She's the enemy!" Rey said. John started laughing.

"Cool it little man. See I got a plan. Were going to get everyone back." John explained and left the room.

"Dude, I hope he knows what he's doing." RVD said. Rey looked toward the door.

"He's loco. Well I got a match." He said. He walked out of the room.

During Rey's match with Doug Basham, Danny Basham got banned from ringside. Rey set Doug up for the 619 and when he was about to do it the lights all shut off. Rey looked around. He couldn't see anything. He only heard the fans. That's it. Someone grabbed his leg.

"Rey?" It was Doug.

Theodore Long looked at the screen.

"What happened?" he yelled.

"I don't know." The guard said. The lights turned on and Doug Basham and Rey Mysterio were gone. All there was, was roses in all over the ring.

"Shit!" Long said. He ran out of his office. Everyone was freaking out.

"What happened to my brother!" Danny asked. RVD was right next to Danny.

"Calm down." RVD said.

"Calm down? Where would they take my brother and Rey?" Danny said.

"Everyone listen to RVD. CALM DOWN! Look were going to get this under control. Tell the fans to go home and tell them we'll get them all to a free show next time we come. Everyone get to an hotel and rest. Stay away from any of the Rumble Roses" Theodore Long ordered.

"Get a list of Raw and Smackdown superstars. ALL! ABC order. Then keep track who is missing." Long said. He saw a John Cena chain gang shirt. "Cena? Where's Cena!" Long yelled.

Candy Cane saw John come in. He sat down across from her.

"Hello" Candy said checking him out.

"Hey" John said. His phone vibrated. He got it out. It was Eddie Guerrero.

"What does he want?" John asked. Candy was curious. John smiled and answered.

"Yo" he said.

"Holmes, Rey and Doug were stolen." Eddie said.

"What?" John said. Everyone in the restaurant including Candy Cane looked at him.

"Yeah and Long was looking for you but RVD took your cover and said you were around." Eddie said.

"Thank god. Look I got to go." John said and hung up. He was startled about what just happened. Candy knew what happened. She smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He couldn't tell her

"Nothing" John said. The date went on.

At the Rumble Roses Dixie and Aigle came in, with Jack, Bob, and Tom (their new guys who help out). They had Rey and Doug. They took them into Fujico's office.

"Sit them down." Fujico said. They did and she turned around. Doug looked at Rey then back at Fujico. This was freaking him out. Rey was mad. They were tied up and had tape over their mouths. Fujico smiled.

"Doug Basham…um interesting. For you to make it here we need you your brother, Danny." Fujico said and touched his face. Doug shook his head. Fujico saw Rey.

"And there's Rey Mysterio. I love watching you perform. It's an honor to have you here. Seriously. Now you're an official rose. I know where we can make you fit in. Bring in Bloody Shadow…(someone did) since she's an high flyer I think you two should belong together. Romance." Fujico said and laughed. Rey rolled his eyes. He prayed Angie won't see this at home. " For now on your going to wear red or black, Rey. As for Doug you wear black."

Bloody Shadow came in. She looked at Fujico.

"You needed me?" Bloody Shadow asked.

"You have a new partner/boyfriend" Fujico said. Fujico showed Rey. Bloody Shadow and Fujico smiled at the idea. Doug and Rey were not liking this. Then the nurses held down Rey. Doug saw the needle. _Oh no Rey _he thought. They stuck the needle in Rey's neck as Rey pushed them away. Then he looked at them all mad then fell asleep.

"Your turn" Fujico said to Doug. Doug shook his head no. She put the needle in his arm and he fell in a deep sleep.

John Cena and Candy Cane weren't doing good. Actually it sucked for John not Candy. She had one too many beers. John didn't drink that much he wanted to get something out of her. He thought if she was drunk she'll say something stupid. Boy, was he wrong.

"Baby, I think we should get to a hotel. You can come to my room and we can have a little fun if you know what I mean." Candy said. She put her arm around him. He could smell the alcohol in her breath. He took her arm off of him.

"Actually I was going to get to my hotel…(he saw her lick her lips) alone. I'll take you to your hotel room since you had a lot to drink." John said. She ignored everything he just said.

"Your looking so good." She said. She touched his arm.

"Yeah look lets get you out of her." He said. He helped her up. She started laughing and fell down.

"Oops" she said. He picked her up in his arms.

"Let's go." He said. He took her to her hotel. When they got there and he helped her out. She pulled him by the shirt and kissed him.

"Bye babe. See ya later." She said and left.

The next week Raw was on. Smackdown was with them. John went to RVD. It was weird not seeing Rey around.

"So how did the date go?" RVD asked.

"It's sucked." John said " She got drunk and wanted to have sex right in the restraunt." RVD started laughing.

"Dude, that's funny. Did you get anything out of her?" RVD asked.

"No" John said. When he said that Randy Orton over heard. He stopped.

"Get anything out of who?" Randy asked.

"Oh look who. It's Randy Orton." John said. Randy grinned.

"Yup." He said. He walked to them.

"This isn't any of your business." RVD said. Randy looked at him.

"Didn't I legend kill you?" Randy asked. RVD looked away.

"Yeah (a fake cough)." RVD said. Randy laughed.

"There's so many I legend kill, it's hard to keep track." Randy said. He looked at John. "So what were you guys talking about?" John looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nothing." John said. Randy had to think for a moment. Then let it go.

"Okay" Randy said and walked off. RVD and John sighed.

"He's so nosey." RVD said.

Shelton Benjiman, Chris Jericho and Chris Beniot were in the locker room getting ready.

"Hey, you guys want to go out after the show?" Jericho asked

"Yeah man" Shelton said.

"Sure" Beniot said.

"There's a nice bar so we'll go there." Jericho said.

"Okay. Well I need to go" Beniot said and left. Shelton and Jericho stayed back and got ready.

Dixie Clements, Evil Rose and Makoto entered the building. They hid every time they saw a guard. Then Dixie Clements caught her eyes on Randy Orton, who was standing down the hall from her. **(A/N Randy is a funny character in this story. Don't get all offended over how slow he is. This is FanFiction)**

"Why are you guys all over the place?" Randy asked.

"Were doing our job, and our job is to protect you young man" The guard said.

"Why do I need protecting?" Randy asked. Dixie snapped out of staring when Makoto hit her arm.

"Okay our goal is to get someone. I think in the men's locker room there are some guys." Evil Rose said.

" Okay." Makoto said. Evil Rose didn't hear Dixie. Dixie was back at staring at Randy.

"Dixie?" Evil Rose said. She hit Dixie.

"Yeah I heard you! Look I'll keep watch." Dixie said.

"Okay." Evil Rose said and left with Makoto. Dixie checked if they were gone and went to Randy who got a water bottle. He walked right into Dixie. **(A/N Dixie is the cowgirl. Check out the video game to see what I'm talking about) **

"Hey beautiful" she said " Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Randy looked at her. He was not attracted to her what so ever. She looked like she had too many surgeys and crap like that.

"Excuse me, I need to go" Randy said. He tried to leave but she blocked him.

"A sheriff like me needs a partner like you." Dixie said. Randy raised his eyebrow.

"So you're a sheriff?" Randy asked and touched her badge.

"Yeah and I say your under arrest." She said. Randy smiled.

"For?" Randy asked.

"For burning down the house cause your on fire." Dixie said. Randy stopped smiling. Randy thought she had no good lines.

"I need to go." Randy said.

"See ya later." She said. Randy walked off. Dixie checked him out as he left.

"DIXIE! COME ON!" Evil Rose yelled. They had Shelton Benjiman and his title. Tom and Bob had him. Dixie ran.

Chris Beniot ran after them but it was too late.

"What's going on,holmes?" Eddie asked. He was with Val Venis and Rene Durpree.

"They took Shelton." Beniot said and angrily hit the wall.

"Calm down" Val said.

"I almost had them." Beniot said.

" Yeah, look let's go tell the GMs" Rene said. Eddie looked around.

"Which way did they go? I'll catch them" Eddie said.

"No we can't afford to lose you." Val said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks RKOmercadaz and WWEfan06 for reviewing. I'm glad someone is reviewing. It makes my day. Well keep reading and if anyone else is reading REVIEW!**

No GMs Eric and Theodore watched out more. They had even more guards, but it got worse. The Roses stalked superstars outside of the arena. RVD was stolen in his hotel room. They found his hotel messed up, and saw blood on the bathroom floor. Now they were hurting them.  
"They better not hurt any of our superstars." Long said.

"I know." Eric said.

John Cena had an idea when all this was happening. He hated seeing everyone stress out. He hated seeing his peers get stolen. He was going to steal everyone back. He knew where the Rumble Roses kept them. He needed people with him through. He asked Eddie first.

"Noway, holmes. I love everyone who was stolen but I can't go." Eddie said.

"That's okay" John said. He was kind of disappointed. He asked Beniot and Jericho .

"No we can't" Jericho said.

"Cena, be smart and don't go." Beniot said and they walked off. John asked more guys but no one wanted to cause they wanted to stay safe now. He was going to have to go by himself. He walked out into the parking lot.

"Hey Cena." He turned around and saw Christian running up to him.

"What?" John said. He didn't want to be bothered by the CLB.

"Even through I don't like you very much. I've been hearing you want to round up some people to help steal everyone back." Christian said.

"Yeah?" John said.

"Well I think I should go with you" Christian said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Sure? I was born sure. Cena, I'm doing this for all my peeps out there, for all the stolen superstars and for……..Trish." he said and got sad.

"Oh yeah. Trish is gone. Don't worry we'll get her and you can come." John said.

"Well what's the plan?" Christian asked.

"First of all we ditch this place. We are going on a road trip." John said.

"Awesome and I'll show you some real raps that I made up." Christian said. John looked at Christian like he was crazy.

"Um…we'll skip the rapping part." John said. So they went to the car. John explained more of his plan. Randy came out of the darkness. He heard the whole plan.

"Hey you two. You wouldn't happen to be leaving are you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah we are." John said and unlocked his car. Randy looked at both of them.

"Christian and John Cena? What you have no friends anymore, John?" Randy asked. John glared at him. So did Christian.

"They call me a CLB but the only one I see here is you." Christian said. Randy grinned. He ignored Christian.

"I was going to ask…well I think you two need someone strong, good looking, charismatic** (sorry I don't know how to spell it), **and smart to go with you two, cause you guys wouldn't last without me." Randy said. John looked at him.

"The smart part is a lie." Christian said.

"Hey watch it buddy." Randy said.

"You really want to come?" John asked.

"Yeah" Randy said.

"Get in the car." John said. Randy pushed Christian out of the way and got in the front seat.

"Ugh!What!" Christian said " No no no I get shot gun." Randy looked at him.

"Is that #1 rule for Captain Charisma?" Randy asked. Christian looked at him in this serious look.

"Yes." Christian said. Randy closed the door. John looked at Christian.

"Get in the back." John said " and stop your crying."

"I'm not. I just don't understand why we should bring him." Christian said and got in the back seat. Randy smiled at him. Christian mouthed out "I hate you". John couldn't believe he even agreed to take these two but he had to safe the company.

Fujico looked at all her new superstars. All her girls seemed to be happy with all the new Roses they have.

"Okay people were going to Canada to hide out. Vince tried to call me." She said. Everyone talked and was happy.

"What do you think of that Rey-Rey?" Bloody Shadow asked Rey. He shook his head in agreement even through in the back of his brainwashed head he didn't like the idea.

Meanwhile in the car John stopped to get gas. Randy was asleep. Christian went to get some snacks for himself. He was hungry.

"Hurry up okay?" John said.

"Alright" Christian said. He went inside and got gum, Gatorade and chips. It was late at night and he went to the cash register. Christian went in back of an older woman. She was in line. Christian just stared at the ceiling then at the clock on the wall. He looked at the register and no one was up there. He saw the woman who works at the cash register was in the back making out with some guy.

"Ugh! Hey lady we need our stuff checked out." Christian said. The lady making out with her boyfriend glared at him and closed the door. The older lady looked at him.

"Just be patient, sonny." She said. Christian smiled. He was nice to the elderly. He waited more and talked to the older woman. Her name was Emily. She told him she used to be in Broadway, and she was a model. He just listened. He looked at the door to see if that lady is coming out yet. All of a sudden Randy busted in. He looked like he just woke up.

"How come you're taking so long?" Randy asked and went next to Christian. The older woman smiled.

"Randy, this is Emily, Emily, this is Randy." Christian said. Emily shook hands with Randy.

"Nice to meet you." She said and patted his hand. Randy smiled. Then looked at Christian.

"So what's taking…?" He stopped because he heard a girl moaning. Now he understood. Kind of. Randy raised his eyebrow.

"That's what's taking me." Christian said. Randy sighed and walked over to the counter. He went over it. He banged on the door.

"Randy!" Christian whispered.

"You got customers!" Randy yelled. They opened the door. The cash register lady immediately ran out of the room with her clothes all messed up. Randy went over the counter again. He went to go check if John was still there. The cash register lady checked out Emily. This guy came out with his only his boxers on. He recognized Randy.

"You're Randy Orton." The guy said.

"Yeah." Randy said. Kind of disturbed that the guy had barley any clothes on.

"You're a 3rd generation superstar." The guy said. He got closer to Randy.

"Uh yeah." Randy said. He looked over at Christian. He was getting his stuff checked out.

"You suck and stupid. Going after Undertaker." The guy said. Randy couldn't believe this guy. "What pretty boy. You want a piece of me?" The guy asked. He tripped.

"Honey!" The cash register lady yelled. Christian got his stuff and him and Randy left.

"Can things get any weirder?" Christian asked. They got in the car.

"Okay were going to drive some more. Then stop at a hotel around somewhere." John said.

In a few hours late Christian and Randy got impatient.

"Okay are we going to stop any time soon?" Randy asked.

"I can't find a hotel." John said. Christian needed to go piss really bad.

"Hurry up I got to go." Christian said.

"Hold your freaking bladder for one minute!" John said. John was getting tired.

"Were in the middle of no where, John." Randy said.

"Shut up Randy. I know there's a hotel somewhere." John said.

"You guys..." Christian said.

"I bet you don't even know where we are." Randy said. John really didn't know where they were but he didn't want to tell Randy Orton.

"I do." John said.

"Oh man I need to go!" Christian said.

"PULL OVER!" Randy said.

"Fine then." John said and pulled over. Christian jumped out of the car to go take a piss. Randy took out a map.

"So where are we?" Randy said to himself. John grabbed the map from Randy and turned it the right way.

"First of all it's upside down and second of all was here and we'll stop at the next town." John said. Christian ran back to the car.

"There's like some kind of animal out there." Christian said. They heard a howl.

"It's a wolf." John said.

"It's a beast." Christian said.

"You two are both wrong. It's a bird." Randy said. They looked at him.

"You dumb ass a bird doesn't sound like that." John said. They heard the howl again.

"Sounds like its dying." Randy said. Christian looked at John and Randy.

"Okay let's get out of here." Christian said. John started the car, and drove off. While they did John hit something or someone.

"What the hell." Christian said.

"Okay I'm going to go check." John said. Christian stopped him.

"No let Randy. If you die then I'll be stuck with him. He's dumb let him go." Christian said. Randy looked insulted. John looked at Randy.

"Yeah he's right. Go check." John said.

"But…fine then." Randy said hearing another howl sounding closer to the car. He got out of the car.

"I hope he'll be okay." Christian said.

Randy looked back at the car. He heard whatever it was moaning. He peaked at it. It was a big hairy thing. All of a sudden it jumped up and jumped on him.

"AHHH!" Randy yelled.

Back at the WWE Vince, Eric and Theodore watched over their superstars. They had them all line up in the hall. One side Smackdown the other side was Raw. Everyone was complaining that they were up all night. Vince started looking around at the superstars. He looked down at the list of missing superstars. He looked at all the non-missing superstar list. He looked at Raw's side.

"Everyone is here." Eric said. Vince still looked around.

"Where's Orton?" Vince asked.

"I thought he was here." Eric said. Vince looked around more. Some of the superstars looked too. Theodore Long looked at his superstars. He notices John Cena wasn't there either.

"Where's John Cena?" Theodore asked.

"And Christian." Eric said. Vince looked around to at least their faces. It would be such a relief but no. They weren't around. He looked at his lists. He didn't see Cena, Christian or Orton on the missing list.

"I think they got stolen." Eric said. Vince's face got red.

"GOD DAMN IT! They're stealing all my wrestlers. How could I keep missing them?" Vince yelled. He pushed a guard out of his way and ran in his office.

"I think he's having a nervous breakdown." Eddie whispered to Nunzio.

"I hope he doesn't go crazy over this." Nuzio said.

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Don't worry there's more to come. Hey if any of you seen Sum 41' new video. Your freaking lucky. Tell me if it's good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Chapter 5! Shout out to A-man2k5 and Surroundedkid. I'll keep going. I haven't quit. For A-man2k5, the chapters I understand are short but I want to keep readers at the edge of their seats and not lose their attention on my story. That's probably me. Anyways this is written out already. And ready to be here on FanFiction. Who will win? Don't give your heart on WWE. You never know. **

John Cena and Christian heard Randy scream.

"Oh god." Christian said. John unbuckled himself.

"Don't tell me you're going to help him?" Christian asked.

"Why not. We can't let him get hurt." John said. Christian sighed sarcastically.

"You just want to be a hero." Christian said. John rolled his eyes.

"If Randy dies or gets killed them it's your fault. You murder." John said.

"I murdered him? You let him go." Christian said. John was tired, scared and didn't want to argue. He opened the door and jumped out of the car. He heard Randy scream again. John looked behind the car by flashing his flashlight toward there.

"Get it off!" Randy yelled. John started laughing. Christian ran out of the car. He saw too and started laughing. The beast thing ran off. Randy was confused and totally freaked out. John flashed the light to a bush which he had hit.

"And I thought I ran over something." John said. Randy got up.

"What the hell! Why did you guys just laugh and not help me. I could have been eaten." Randy said. John looked at him and started laughing.

"You got rapped by a beast."John said. Randy's eyes went all big.

"What?" Randy asked. Christian was still laughing.

"And you thought you were going to die!" Christian said and laughed more. John put his arm around Randy, who was still shooken up.

"It's okay. I understand." John said.

"Really?" Randy asked.

" No not really. Now let's find a motel or hotel. Which ever. Christian drive. " John said and threw Christian the keys.

Christian actually got them out of there. They went to a motel and slept for like 3 hours. When they got out of there they drove more. John took the wheel once again. He drank a lot of coffee and was off the walls. When Randy and Christian would doze off he would wake them up.

"WHAT JOHN!" Christian yelled at him.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to tell you the rest of my story anyways…." John said and started to say his story. Randy and Christian looked at each other.

"John we don't care." Randy said.

"What's it to you Mister Orton, Mister RKO, Mister Legend Killer?" John asked.

"John, how many cups of coffee did you have?" Randy asked. John smiled.

" 3 or 4." John said.

"You're crazy." Christian said.

"Coffee is good." John said.

"And he put a lot of sugar in it too." Randy said to Christian. John was humming. Then someone was going really slow in front of them.

"SPEED UP!" John yelled and honked the horn at them. They did and flipped him off. Then John honked a song in the horn. John was crazy. Christian and Randy laughed.

" You need to calm down." Randy said.

"Make me." John said. His cell phone rang. Randy picked it up.

"John baby, I'm missing you." Some chick said. Randy raised his eyebrow.

"This ain't John." Randy said.

"Oh then who is this?" She asked.  
"Depends. Who are you?" Randy asked.

"Candy Cane, Now give the phone to John, Randy Orton." She said. Randy rolled his eyes and gave it to John.

"Hello?" John asked.

"Who is it?" Christian asked Randy.

"Candy Cane." Randy said. " She's all selfish. For some reason she knows me." Christian couldn't believe Randy.

"She's part of the Rumble Roses! How does she know John?" Christian asked "And how did you not recognize the name?"

"I don't know or care about the Rumble Roses." Randy said.

Meanwhile in John and Candy's conversation.

"So you're with Randy Orton?" Candy asked.

"Uh yeah." John said. " Were driving to the next show."

"I don't approve of that." She said.

"Why not?" John asked thinking she wasn't the boss of him.

"Cause he's just so… so… so stupid." Candy said. John got one of Christian's wrappers and crunched it in the phone.

"Oh….My…phone….is….going out." John said and hung up. He started laughing, and found Randy and Christian staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Candy Cane?" Christian asked.

"Yeah so." John said.

"Are you betraying us?" Randy asked.

"Noway. I'm tricking her." John said.

"Oh I get it." Randy said and smiled. Christian looked confused.

"What?" Christian asked.

"It's common sense. He's going to trick her into giving the others back." Randy explained.

"Oh gottcha." Christian said and smiled. He quickly stopped and looked at Randy.

"How did you get that faster than me?" Christian asked.

"Maybe because you aren't smart." John said. Christian slapped John hard in the face. John laughed and hit Christian in the jaw (punching).

"Okay stop." Christian said seeing that John was going to punch him again because he thought it was a game. John stopped at Burger King.

"Need food." He said and got out of the car.

At the Rumble Roses Anesthesia came up with a new antidote. It was supposed to put people in pain slowly.

"See the victim will get it injected in them. Slowly but surely, they will shut down and their body will be in a lot of pain." Anesthesia explained to Fujico.

"Um interesting." Fujico said. Bloody Shadow came in with Rey Mysterio.

"Test it." Fujico said. Anesthesia sat Rey down. Rey looked confused.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked. She put the needle in his arm. Rey was about to get up but his knees gave out. His knees hurt so badly. They felt like they were being torn apart. He held his knees.

"What's wrong with him?" Bloody Shadow asked.

"New antidote." Fujico said. Rey's back started hurting.

"Oh man." He yelled. Then his neck, his arms, and his ankles. Everything started hurting.

"So you test him like a lab rat?" Bloody Shadow asked " Good job." Fujico went over Rey Mysterio and pulled him up. Rey yelled with pain. Fujico laughed.

"This will teach the WWE." She said.

**Totally evil. You guys keep reading. Vince sometime in the chapters meet some one unexpected that might help him. John, Christian and Randy have still have the adventure. And Rumble Roses are going after people still. Tune in. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is Chapter 6. Shout out to IAmYourFatherYouRetard & Surroundedkid. Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry Undertaker is involved in some parts. A lot of the WWE superstars are in this. Keep reviewing. Now to the story….**

Randy, Christian and John ate some food. Christian finished first.

"You know you two aren't so bad." He said. Randy made a sad puppy face.

"Tear." Randy said.

"It breaks my heart." John said.

"You know you two don't appreciate kindness do you?" Christian asked. John Cena took a drink of his coffee.

"More coffee!" Randy asked.

"Last one. I swear." John said. Randy shrugged then looked at John again.

"Can I drive?" Randy asked. John spit his coffee out.

"Hell no!" John said.

"No way! Are you crazy!" Christian said.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"How should we explain this?" John asked Christian.

"You're dumb." Christian said.

"You're not trustful." John said.

"You're really not focused most the time." Christian said.

"You're stupid." John said.

"Hey he just said that!" Randy said out loud that made everyone look at them.

"No we didn't." John said and took a drink of his coffee. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Randy said. He got up and so did Christian and John.

They went to the car and John looked for his keys.

"Where are my keys?" He asked.

"I don't know." Christian said. Randy smiled and pulled out the keys.

"Hey give it back!" John said. Randy held them up high so John can't reach them. John tried to get them. So did Christian. Randy just smiled.

"You two look like idiots you know that?" Randy asked. John stopped.

"Go ahead. Drive." John said calmly and got in the passenger seat. Christian glared at Randy. Randy looked at him and saw him glaring.

"Get in the car, Christian." Randy said.

"Bastard." Christian whispered under his breath. Randy got in the driver's seat. He started the car. John looked at him.

"I really don't trust you." John said.

"You act like I haven't driven before." Randy said. He backed up on the curb. John shook his head. Christian was cussing under his breath in the back. John looked back there.

"Shut up Christian." John said.

At the WWE Theodore Long went into Vince's office.

"You okay?" Long asked.

"Yeah, just frustrated." Vince said.

"Yeah I understand." Long said.

"Why us?" Vince asked.

"Look never give up." Long said and walked out of the room. He sighed.

"This is making me so mad!" He said to himself and hit his desk.

"We understand." Vince heard a man's voice behind him. He turned around to see to see two men with clown painted faces. Black and white in fact.

"Can I help you?" Vince asked.

"Looks like the WWE is going through a whole lot of shit." One of them said. He was kind of big and had red hair **(A/N can you guess who this is?)**.

"Who are you guys?" Vince asked. They both laughed.

"Who are we? Were Insane Clown Posse, and I'm Violent J." The bigger one with red hair said. **(I'm sorry if you don't know them. Look them up!)**

"And I'm Shaggy 2 Dope." The other one said. Vince smiled.

"And you want to help me?" Vince asked.

"Fuck yeah." Shaggy said.

"See were part of JCW…" Violent J began to say.

"I know. That's where I recognize you guys." Vince said.

"Good. He's seen us. Now can we help you guys? These Rumble Roses punks came and ambushed JCW and were really pissed. We noticed some of your wrestlers with them." Violent J said.

"Like Big Shoe, Triple H, RVD and Rey Mysterio. Those are the ones I saw. Also some of the chicks." Shaggy said.

"I know sorry guys….They're aren't..." Vince was interrupted my Violent J.

"Themselves. We know. When Rey Mysterio started beating me up. I knew he wasn't him." Violent J said.

"We knew you guys were breaking apart, the WWE. So they ruined our company and other companies that are small. The biggest they ruined was TNA." Shaggy said.

"So we'll help you and get everyone to back you. As long as you get us back up there." Violent J said. Vince thought about it. He didn't want his them all gone. Who will he compete with? He held out his hand.

"I accept." Vince said. They shook hands.

"So what's the plan?" Shaggy asked.

At the Rumble Roses, RVD walked in the locker room and saw Rey Mysterio curled up in a ball. He was shaking. RVD sat on the ground and rubbed Rey's back.

"No please don't hurt me." Rey said.

"Shhh Rey-Rey it's okay. I would never hurt you, man." RVD said.

"Rob?" Rey said. He sounded like it was hard to talk. **(It's because EVERYTHING is hurting in his body)**

"Yeah it is." RVD said.

"Everything hurts." Rey said.

"Did you get beat up?" RVD asked.

"No." Rey said. RVD didn't understand.

"Here try to lay straight." RVD said. RVD tried flipping him over.

"No! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rey yelled and tried hitting RVD. Rey held his arm. It was painful just to move. RVD was mad now. Not at Rey. At the Rumble Roses.

"Rey, you're going to be okay." RVD said.

Christian, John and Randy drove the Michigan now. Well they were in Michigan now. Randy drove the whole way. Sometimes he would do something to scare Christian and John. Like he almost crashed and went too fast at times, but he drove the whole way.

"Were going to Canada." John said.

"Cool." Christian said.

"No?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John said.

"Okay." Randy said. This huge bus drives past them. It almost hit them.

"Those fuckers!" Randy said and drove faster. Cars honked at him.

"Randy you almost hit someone. Are you crazy?" Christian asked.

"Did you see them? They almost hit me." Randy said.

"SLOW DOWN!" John yelled at him. Randy did. John looked at him "What's the matter with you?" Randy's eyes went all big.

"THEY ALMOST HIT ME!" Randy said.

They stopped at a diner. **(Hey it's lunch!)**

"Okay Randy enough of driving. Let me." Christian said.

"Go ahead." Randy said.

No one was in the diner, except them and the people who worked there. They sat in this booth by the window. They ordered and just talked in till they got their food.

Randy looked out the window, as Christian and John talked. He saw the big RV bus that almost hit him.

"Look it's that bus." Randy said. John and Christian looked.

"So." John said.

"Anyways, there I was in the middle of now where with Trish and Tomko…" Christian said. Randy saw this chick get out with a whole bunch of guys.

What he didn't know was it was Avril Lavigne. She hung on her band mates and made one of them carry her.

"That was fun driving." She said.

"Yeah, you made people mad though." One band mate said.

"I don't give a fuck." Avril said. They entered the diner.

"Six." One of her band mates said and the lady sat them in the table next to John, Randy and Christian's booth. Avril glanced at them and didn't care.

John's cell phone rang.

"Yo." He said.

"Hey it's Candy. How is it going?" Candy asked.

"Um just warming up for my match against OJ." John lied.

"Oh that's nice." She said.

"Yeah well need to go." John said.

"Well next time I see you I want to spend a lot of time together. A lot of time." Candy said.

"Okay." John said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Christian asked.

"Candy. She said when we see each other she wants to spend a lot of time with me. (Laughs) She doesn't even have any idea that I'm using her. She's going to learn not to mess with us." John said.

"They all are. Can't wait will we get them." Randy said. Avril over heard.

"That's mean." She said. John, Christian and Randy looked at her.

"And why is it any of your business?" John asked.

"I don't think she even knows what were talking about." Christian said.

"Look, pretty boys, I don't think you know who I am." Avril said.

"Yeah we do. We just don't care." John said. Randy raised his eye brow and leaned over to Christian.

"Who is she again?" Randy asked.

"I don't know." Christian said.

"Well just to remind you. I'm Avril Lavigne." She said.

"Oh that's who she is." Christian said. He and Randy broke out laughing. Avril was confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well you don't look like Avril." Randy said.

"Yeah she doesn't have all those pimples and I don't know what else all over her face." Christian said. John was surprised what he said. He started to laugh.

"You're the chick who cut in front of me." Randy said. She smiled.

"Oh so I cut you off?" she asked.

"Yeah you did." Randy said. John shook his head.

"Look Avril, Don't mess with us. We've had a huge day and we don't want to argue." John said.

"Look pretty boys, my friends here can mess up you and your pretty little friends. So don't tell me what to do." She said. John looked at Randy and Christian. Then saw her friends stand up.

"Fine then." John said and got up. He was huger than they were. Her guys looked shocked. Christian and Randy got up too.

"Whoa!" One guy said.

"What are you guys?" Another guys asked.

"Were wrestlers." Christian said. John smiled.

"You want some. Come get some." John said. Her guys looked at each other and ran off. Avril looked shocked.

"Wait! You guys….I hate you guys." She said pointing at them. She walked off. Christian, John and Randy shrugged and walked off **(A/N: After paying everything. Sorry).**

When they got in the car they started laughing.

"Oh man a lot of bizarre things are happening." Christian said.

"Yeah." John said. Randy didn't listen.

"Did you see their faces! Man they were so scared." Randy said and laughed more.

"You know we are almost there?" John asked. "Kind of."

"Really? I can't wait to see Trish. I wonder what she is doing right now." Christian said. **(A/N: those of you who are obsessed with couples and don't like Christian and Trish together. Then get over it because it's no big deal. If you really have a problem then email me and let out your deal. On to the story.) **

Trish was being bullied by the Rumble Roses girls.

"Trish do us a favor and get us each lemonade." Dixie said.

"Yeah." Makoto said.

"Yes." Trish said. She had to do everything for them. Something in her wanted to do all this **(A/N: It's the antidote they gave her.). **She fixed up the lemonade.

"I know who we should kidnap next." Dixie said.

"Who?" Reiko asked.

"Randy Orton." Dixie said.

"Wow that's a great idea." Makoto said.

"Yeah. Man if I can only have a piece of him. Um um um I'll make him my partner." Dixie said. Trish over heard. She didn't like the sound of it.

"Here are your lemonades." Trish said.

"So what are you going to make him do?" Makoto asked.

"I could only imagine." Reiko said. They all started to laugh.

"I know Randy Orton." Trish said.

"Yeah whatever. We don't care who you know." Dixie said and drank her lemonade.

"Well I do, and I know he would never fall for a Barbie doll such as yourself." Trish said.

"Why you little…" Dixie began to say.

"Little what? Slut? Bitch? Tell me. It's not like I would care." Trish said.

"Oh no." Makoto said.

"It wore off!" Dixie said. Trish didn't pay attention.

"Because the only one who is a slut here is you. And Dixie Randy isn't that dumb." Trish said.

Christian, John and Randy went to Wal-Mart to get supplies for the stolen superstars. Food and other stuff.

Christian and Randy lost John and went to the garden section. They had these sunrooms things. Christian and Randy walked though one.

"Where can he be?" Christian asked.

"I don't know." Randy said and was not paying attention to where he was walking and walked right into the glass. Christian opened it wider. Randy held his nose.

"Nice on. Watch where you're going next time." Christian said. These two kids with their mother started laughing.

"Silly man, mommy." One kid said. The mom was young and very pretty. Christian liked her. He forgot about Trish.

She started to laugh with her two kids

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." Christian said. He went up to her and they started to talk.

"Yeah this is Zach and his friend Hunter." She said.

"Hey." Christian said to them.

"And I'm Cindy." She said.

"Beautiful name. My name is Jason." Christian said using his real name. "And I have no kids. Well…you can count him as my kid (pointing to Randy)." Randy was still looking around for John and wasn't paying attention.

"And his name?" One kid asked.

"Randy." Christian said.

"Uh?" Randy said. Cindy laughed.

"See you two around." She said and left.

"You are good for some things." Christian said.

"Thanks…I think." Randy said. He thought for a minute. "Hey what about Trish?"

"Well she's not here, and she's way prettier than Cindy. Now hurry up and do something stupid." Christian said.

"What? No!" Randy said. Christian and Randy saw a huge crowd.

"What's this?" Randy asked.

"Two words. John Cena." Christian said.

"Of course." Randy said. They walked over and saw him being him. Talking and giving everyone autographs. John saw them.

"And look who just dropped by. Randy Orton and Christian." John said.

"Oh man." Randy said. Then, just in time, the Wal-Mart manger came with police and escorted them out of the building.

"Thanks Cena." Christian said.

"Not my fault people recognized me." John said.

Dixie, Makoto and Reiko came with Bob and Tom to kidnap Randy. They snuck in the building.

"Men's locker room." Reiko whispered. They went to the men's locker room. Kane was the only one in there. They all stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" he said in a creepy voice.

"You don't happen to know where (gulped) Randy Orton is." Dixie asked. Kane looked to his right. Then to his left.

"I don't see him anywhere do you?" Kane asked.

"We should steal him." Bob whispered to Makoto. Bob and Tom ran toward Kane. Kane grabbed one by the throat and pushed the other down. Bob was the one by the throat. Kane smiled.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be the Rumble Roses would you?" he asked.

"Uh no." Dixie lied. Kane chokeslammed Bob.

"Good." Kane said. They all ran out dragging Bob behind them.

**How did you guys like that? Keep reviewing. There's more to come and more surprises. Christian, John and Randy are still on their adventure and Vince and Insane Clown Posse are up to something. Rumble Roses are going down.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. I love weekends. I get a lot of things done. Hey thanks Surroundkid & A-man2k5.I know you two have reviewed again, and I shouldn't have to thank you guys again. But you guys make my day. Well here it goes. Remember to review.**

John looked at the time.

"We should find another store around here." John said. Christian saw a mall.

"I need to get Trish something." He shouted out. John and Randy sighed.

"Fine then." John said. He pulled into the parking lot.

Christian went into this store and it was a perfume store. This lady asked them if they needed help. The lady looked at these three and thought they don't look like they knew perfume.

"Uh yeah. Guys what would Trish where?" Christian asked testing some perfume accidentally in his face. He made this funny looking face.

"We wouldn't know." Randy said.

"She smells….well like Trish." Christian said. John thought this was stupid.

"Randy and I are going somewhere else. Find us around." John said. He grabbed Randy by the arm. They walked around, and looked at things.

"Randy look." John said and pointed at a stage.

"Okay everyone get ready for Jesse McCartney." This lady said and a crowd of girls ran toward the stage. These girls pushed through John and Randy.

"Okay I'm going to sing a song about a girl." Jesse said.

"Oh please." Randy said. John pretended to throw up. Jesse started singing and everyone went wild.

"This guy needs to keep his day job." John said. The girls started singing along.

"You should go up there and take over the microphone." Randy said

"You kidding me?" John asked.

"No actually I'm not." Randy said.

"No." John said.

"I'll get Christian. I'll make him do it." Randy said.

"He's going to make a fool out of himself." John said. "And I thought you two said not to make a crowd."

"Well there's already a crowd. You have an excuse." Randy said.

"No." John said looking at the stage that Jesse McCartney was on. He wanted to so badly.

"Fine then. I'm getting Christian." Randy said. John looked back at the stage.

"Hey you guys. Look what I got Trish." Christian said. It was a ring with a "T" on it. Randy looked.

"Cool. Christian go on that stage and say something insulting to the blonde guy." Randy said.

"Alright." Christian said. Christian went around the crowd.

"He's going to embarrass himself." John said.

"That's the point." Randy said. Christian went on stage with a microphone he stole from the back of the place. He hooked it in the machine. Jesse stopped singing.

"Who are you? Get off the stage." Jesse said to him. Christian raised his eyebrow.

"I'm Captain Charisma, and what is this? I wouldn't pay for this (he pointed to this CD cover with Jesse on it) any day. It's not worth a dime." Christian said. "Now get your ass off stage and let Captain Charisma control the show." Jesse was now embarrassed. Girls started booing. Christian laughed.

"Are any of my peeps out there? I see none of these girls are." Christian said.

Meanwhile John Cena wanted to go up there really bad. Christian was talking about how he was going to win the ladder match. Some wrestling fans were coming.

"What's the matter John?" Randy asked. John looked at him.

"I need to get up there." John said and pushed Randy out of the way. He pushed through the crowd and went on stage. Randy smiled.

"They're both fools." Randy said to himself.

John grabbed Christian's microphone.

"Captain Charisma? All I see is a Creepy Little Bastard. Now you're right about one thing. Man, that boy stunk up the stage." John said. Jesse looked insulted. "Now I understand why that girl left you. Your singing sucks and your dick is about this big." John said showing the size of it with his fingers. Christian laughed. More people did too. Some guys came and started cheering "CENA CENA CENA!" John looked out in the crowd.

"Now there is somebody else here…oh yeah. Master of the RKO, he calls himself the Legend Killer. We know who this is. It's Randy Orton. Why don't you come up here?" John said. Randy's eyes got all big. Christian grabbed the mic.

"Yeah Randy come up here." Christian said. People looked back at him. People started booing (All the wrestling fans. Some people who didn't know him booed too). Randy smiled. He was getting cocky.

John noticed more people were filling the mall to watch them. Even people who don't know them came and watched because they thought it was funny. Randy came up.

"Get them off!" Jesse yelled to the two guards. The guards were big time WWE fans.

"Boo!" one guards yelled to Randy. Randy glared. He grabbed the microphone from Christian. They were booing him more. Now all Jesse fans were chanting "BRING JESSE BACK", but boos were over powering it.

"Shut the hell up. I don't think you guys know who I am. Well let me remind you. I'm Randy Orton. I was the youngest Heavyweight Champion. I legend killed many. My next target is the Undertaker." Randy said.

"No one care. They only care about Captain Charisma. Now Randy I already beaten you once. So you need to recognize whose better here." Christian said.

"You want a fight? I can give you one." Randy said.

"Let's go." Christian said. He put down his mic. Randy smiled devilishly.

"Never mind, Christian. I think there's only one person who we should fight." Randy said and looked at Jesse McCartney.

"Please no!" Jesse said.

"Yeah." Christian said.

"No back away!" Jesse said. He tripped and fell and landed on his butt. The guards grabbed Randy and Christian. John ran to them.

"Look they weren't going to do anything. Now can you let them off the hook?" John asked. One guard smiled. He was a huge guy.

"Yeah as long as I get to go to a free show and meet little Rey Mysterio." That guard said.

"Yeah sure." John said. The guard let go of Christian.

"And I want a free show too, and I want to meet Undertaker and Kane." The other said.

"Yeah of course." John said. Then the bigger tougher guy smiled (Randy was let go from the other guard).

"I just love that little guy." He said talking about Rey Mysterio. They both walked off. John grabbed the mic.

"And if you want some…" he raised the mic to the crowd.

"COME GET SOME!" Some of the crowd said.

"You guys know what I'm talking about." John said. He threw the mic on the ground.

"You guys are nuts! Get off my stage!" Jesse yelled acting like he was really tough. John smiled and walked off stage. As soon as all of them left Jesse started singing again. A lot of the WWE fans left and the people just watching left too** (A/N: Because Jesse is boring).**

When they got in the car they were overwhelmed about what happened.

"How did you do that?" John asked Randy.

"Do what?" Randy asked.

"You got me all pumped up to get up there." John said. Randy shrugged.

"That was so fun." Christian said.

"Did you see that guy's face when you and I went toward him?" Randy asked. John's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey baby where are you?" Candy asked.

"Just got out of the shower. Why?" John asked.

"Nice. I wish I can see you at this moment. Anyway I got a question. You know Randy Orton, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." John said.

"Well I haven't seen him around and was wondering if you know where he is." She explained.

"No I wouldn't." John lied and looked at Randy nervously. He knew they were looking for him.

"What?" Randy mouthed out. Christian was wondering too.

"Just wondering." She said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Oh no reason at all. Just want to see him. He is one of my favorites." Candy said. He could tell she was up to something. "Bye babe" and she hung up. John did too.

"Great. Randy, I think the Rumble Roses are looking for you." John said.

"Me? Oh well I'm not there to be taken." Randy said.

**That was quick. Hey I have a reason for making it short. Anyway Chapter 8 won't be up for awhile. Got to work more on it to make it more interesting. Also the rest of the chapters are at my dad's house. Well read and review. I really like the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. It's taken awhile to actually have time to do this. Hey you guys are awesome. If anyone else is reading this REVIEW! Now to the story people. Are you ready my peeps?**

Vince walked down the halls. He was smiling evilly. He knocked on Eric Bishoff's door and went in. He saw all the wrestling brand managers and bosses along with some wrestlers.

Chavo Guerrero** (Or whatever you call him) **and Scotty 2 Hotty saw Vince go into that room.

"I think there's trouble." Scotty said.

"Well duh. I think we should help out." Chavo said.

"How?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know but I'm worried who they'll take next." Chavo said. He stopped talking because Undertaker was walking down the hall. He was calm and walked down the hall. He stopped at Chavo and Scotty.

"Watch out for yourselves." He said. Chavo and Scotty shook their heads. "The Rumble Roses are dead." He said and rolled back his eyes. He walked off.

"See Undertaker is even mad." Chavo said.

"Yeah I could tell." Scotty said.

Undertaker walked into his dressing room. Bob, Tom and a few other guys jumped out on him. Undertaker hit each of them. They all fell down then got back up. This was the process for Undertaker till Tom jumped on his back and had some sleeping gas in a towel that made Undertaker fall asleep. They stole Undertaker, and when Vince found out he wasn't happy.

"That is one of my best superstars. Why wasn't anyone watching?" Vince asked.

Meanwhile at the Rumble Roses Candy Cane went to Dixie.

"My boyfriend hasn't seen him either." She said.

"Great." Dixie said.

John Cena drove into a shopping center.

"Okay no attractions here." John said.

They went in and they were having some convention in the store. Christian grabbed a basket.

"Get whatever you think the missing superstars need." John said.

"Here (pushed the cart toward Randy). You push it." Christian said. Randy did.

John started putting chips in the carts. Christian went some where else. Randy was bored. He sighed.

"Were only getting a few things." John said.

"Yeah." Randy said. This lady with flyers came up to them. She looked like the woman who was Harry Potter's teacher. White crazy hair and big glasses. She looked like a nature woman.

"Save the cows!" She said to Randy. Randy took the flyer, a little startled for her yelling at him. John looked over at them then got some peanuts.

"Okay Randy let's go." John said. He walked ahead. Randy started pushing the cart when that chick went in front of him.

"Save the cows." She said and held out a clipboard. Randy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay." Randy said and grabbed the clipboard. "Pen?"

"Yes." She said and gave it to him. He started signing his name. The lady was all close to him. She was like in some la la land. She started putting her face close to his. Randy quickly moved away.

"Here." He said. She looked at his name.

"Um Randy. Beautiful name, Beautiful name." She said.

"Okay?" Randy said. He started going.

"I'll…I mean…we'll be sure to call you!" She yelled. Randy found John in the other isle.

"Freaky." He said to John.

"What?" John asked getting drinks.

"That chick who said "SAVE THE COWS" hit on me in a weird way." Randy said. John started to laugh. Christian came back.

"What's so funny?" Christian asked.

"Randy got hit on by a tree woman." John said.

"No surprise." Christian said.

"Hey do you guys want to take a tree quiz?" This girl asked. She had a name tag that said "Julia". John looked at her.

"Yeah we do." John said. (The girl was 15 years old by the way) She smiled and led them to her booth. Her friend, Sarah, was there.

"Here you go. If you get it all right them you get a prize." Julia said **(A/N: This is a joke if the real Julia is reading. DOUBT IT!) **She gave each of them a quiz, and then led them to this table.

"What's the answer to #1?" Randy asked.

"Do it on your own." John said.

"Julia, you brought there three?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah can you believe it?" Julia asked.

"No, I can't." Sarah said and saw Randy look over at Christian's paper. Christian quickly covered it up.

"Cute." Julia said.

John got out of his seat first. Then Christian. Randy was last. Sarah grabbed them. John's first. He missed 3 out of 10 questions. Christian missed 5 and **(poor thing)** Randy missed all but 2.

"I don't know that much about trees okay." Randy said.

"#1 what color does the trees change in the fall?" Christian read off. John grabbed Randy's paper.

"What did he put? Green!" John said and started laughing.

"Some turn green." Randy said.

"And how can you tell how old a tree is? He put I don't know." Christian said. John stopped laughing as Sarah, Julia and Christian laughed.

"I didn't know that one either." John said.

"Well that's you." Christian said. He was still laughing.

"Shut up." Randy said. John put his arm around Randy.

"It's okay. We all have our dumb days." John said.

"Thank you." Randy said.

"Randy always has his dumb days." Christian said.

"Yeah you're right. The only thing you're smart about is wrestling." John said.

"And how to attract people." Christian said.

"You have a way with words." John said in a girly voice. He stopped and broke out laughing. They left that booth. Christian looked back at those two girls. He saw them staring at them all dreamy. Randy and John were arguing about something.

"You know I'm not dumb. That tree quiz was stupid." Randy said.

"Yeah whatever." John said.

"You guys stop arguing we got people looking at us." Christian said. Randy and John looked at Julia and Sarah. Randy smiled.

"They're looking at us." Julia said.

"I know. Just keep normal." Sarah said.

Randy looked at John.

"Let's go." Randy said.

"Cold." Christian said.

"What did I do?" Randy asked.

"The little girls want us." Christian said. Randy looked confused.

"Yeah their little girls." Randy said.

"Yeah." John said.

"Um you're right." Christian said and they walked off.

"Oh man I thought looking all sexy would make them come." Julia said.

"It does most times." Sarah said.

They checked out and went to the car. The started driving.

"We have an hour left of driving till we get there. You two sneak around the Rumble Roses. NO ATTRACTING PEOPLE! I'll go find Candy Cane and distract her." John explained.

"Okay." Randy said.

"Yeah." Christian said. John looked at both of them.

"Man I never knew I would get along with you two." John said.

"What's wrong with us?" Christian asked.

"Well fans would never suspect us together. Christian you're a CLB and I rapped and insulted you at the Royal Rumble. Randy, you're……you. I just can't believe I'm with you two." John said.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Randy asked.

"If you think it is, yeah." John said. Christian (who was sitting in the back) decided to add something.

"So you're saying your better than me and Randy? We'll kick your ass." Christian said. Randy looked at both of them.

"You guys know my RKO can hit faster than the FU and the Unprettier put together." Randy said. John started to laugh.

"Why are we fighting when our trip is almost over?" John asked. Randy smiled like he knew something.

"Just telling you." Randy said. Christian hit him in the back of the head.

"Stop being cocky." Christian said.

"I'm not." Randy said. Christian hit him in the back of the head again.

"I could tell in your face." Christian said. Randy face to Christian all red faced.

"Stop it!" Randy said. Christian slapped him.

"Make me." Christian said. Randy jumped into the backseat and started choking Christian. Christian flipped Randy over and pinned Randy's arms. John stopped at a red light. Randy unpinned his arms and punched Christian. Christian pinned his arms to the seat. John saw this bus full of high school kids looking at Christian and Randy fighting.

"(Laughed) What are you going to do Randy?" Christian asked and slapped him in the face. Randy spit in his face. Christian wiped the spit off his face. Randy hit him in the face. Christian tied up Randy's wrists in the seat belt.

"Christian…what the heck?" John asked.

"He's nuts." Christian said. Christian went down to Randy's feet and tied them up into the seat belt. Randy calmed down.

"I'm calm." Randy said.

"Really?" Christian asked.

"Yeah now untie me." Randy demanded.

"No." Christian said. Randy laughed.

"Very funny." Randy said. Christian hopped in the front. John looked in the back.

"Safety first. Always but on a seat belt." John said. Christian and John laughed. Randy saw those kids starting at him.

"Now all these kids are starting at me like I'm some freak show." Randy said.

"Randy, I hate to break it to you but you are a freak show." John said.

Candy Cane got her phone. She was going to call John.

"Reiko, I have a feeling about John." She said.

"What?" Reiko asked.

"I got the missing list from the WWE. Actually I stole it. Anyways Christian is on it…oh look Randy Orton is on it too. Oh what's this? Oh it's John Cena! He's not with us. Neither is Christian and Randy." Candy said. Reiko looked.

"And we have everyone else highlighted except those three." Reiko said.

"Oh John's crafty. Hiding from his work and us, with two superstars that no one would suspect him with." Candy said.

"How can you say that? He's your boyfriend. He would never do that." Reiko said.

"Let's just ask about that." Candy said and dialed his number. John picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey babe."

"Oh hey how's it going?"

"You're lying! I know you are. You're on your way with Randy and Christian." Candy said.

"Randy and Christian? No why would I ever do that? I would go crazy, but you are right about one thing. I am on my way to see you." John said.

"Really?" Candy asked.

"Yes. I hated being against you. I want to be with you in the Rumble Roses." John lied.

"Don't worry you will. I love you." She said. John hung up.

"Okay she suspects something." John said "Change of plan. You two call the WWE and wait for them. I'll go in the Rumble Roses and kiss up to them." Christian couldn't believe him.

"You can't do that. That's the dumbest idea ever! I knew you would screw it up somehow." Christian said.

"How did I screw it up? Christian, they are looking for you two. So just follow my lead." John said.

"Fine then." Christian said.

"Yes." Randy said. He got his arms free. Christian looked back there. Randy was getting his feet free.

"Randy, are we just going to let him do this?" Christian asked.

"I wasn't listening." Randy said.

"It's for your own good." John said.

They got to the Rumble Roses finally. John looked at Christian and Randy.

"You guys stay here." John said.

"This place is huge." Randy said. A big sign said "Home of the Rumble Roses".

"They got their own place?" Christian asked. John saw Candy.

"DUCK!" John said. Randy and Christian did. John got out of the car.

"Hey Candy." John said. She was happy to see him. She hugged him.

"I told Fujico and she is glad you joined us. So everyone is waiting for me and you. First of all…" Candy said and grabbed John by the hand. John knew what she wanted. He kissed her. It was a long and sweet kiss. She pulled away.

"Um, I love the way you kiss. Was that our first? Let's go inside, sweetie." Candy said.

Randy and Christian sat back up. Randy went over the seat to the driver's seat.

"Christian, I say we go in there." Randy said. Christian smiled.

"I knew you were going to do that. I like the way you think." Christian said. Randy raised his eyebrow.

"Stop being weird, and lets go." Randy said. He got out of the car.

"Let's roll." Christian said.

**Hope you guys liked that. Anyways the adventure begins. Well more adventure that is. Well review. And I have to thank A-man for emailing me to get me going. I've been soooo busy with school. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying people. All I have to say is the ending of this story is going to be way awesome. I mean it. A lot of your favorite superstars will be in the ending. Well now to the story. READ AND REVIEW! Shout out to A-man "The People's hero".**

They snuck in the building. Randy stopped Christian and looked in the gym door for the Rumble Roses. He saw everyone around John and Candy.

"Okay everyone is in there." Randy said. Christian thought for a minute.

"Follow me." Christian said. Christian went down the hall. They saw Dixie Clements coming down the hall. Randy panicked and pushed Christian through these doors. Randy went in too.

Dixie heard something. She heard a door.

"Whatever." She said and walked off.

Meanwhile Randy and Christian were in a kitchen.

"They got everything." Christian said checking the place out.

"Yeah. Let's hope no one saw us." Randy said.

"Christian?" They turned around to see Trish Stratus. She smiled and jumped in Christian's arms.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" Trish asked. Christian smiled.

"Never better." He said they kissed. **(A/N: I know they aren't really together and some of you probably won't like that but hey what happened to the good old days?) **Randy waited for awhile then got impatient.

"Okay now that you two had your little reunion we need to find more people." Randy said. They stopped. Trish looked at Randy then back at Christian.

"You brought him with you?" she asked. Christian looked at her.

"Yeah I had to." Christian said.

"Poor baby." Trish said.

"I know I was just going to go by myself but Randy had to bag on his knees to me. So I felt bad and took him with." Christian lied.

"What?" Randy said.

"(Laughs) Randy Orton? Bagging?" Trish asked.

"Yeah it's pretty funny." Christian said. Randy grabbed Christian by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"You know that isn't true. Tell her the real story, or I'm leaving you here." Randy said.

"Okay (coughs) okay (coughs more)" Christian said. Randy let go. "John Cena, Randy and I came here. John was the one who thought of coming, but I offered to come. John Cena was desperate." Christian said.

"That's interesting. You guys must have had and adventure." Trish said. Randy and Christian laughed.

"Trust me we did." Randy said. Trish smiled at Christian.

"(She rubbed his muscle) you're my hero." She said. Christian smiled. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two." Randy said and went out the door.

"Don't worry. We'll be alone sometime." Christian said. Trish held his hand.

John Cena was crowded with the Rumble Roses. He couldn't get through. They wouldn't let him go anywhere. They just kept telling stories and asking questions.

"How's it going, babe?" Candy asked and kissed his cheek.

"Good." John lied. Candy just stared at him. John looked at her and smiled. He kissed her.

"Thanks. I needed that." She said. She left. Makoto, Reiko, and Aisha and some guys were around him ready to talk.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He lied. He left.

"Hey Cena." Someone said.

"Oh no." John whispered. He turned to see Rey and RVD. They were hiding or something. John looked around and went to them. He was so glad to see them.

"I'm happy to see you two. You guys alright?" John asked.

"No not quite." RVD said and took off his knee brace. His knee looked bad. It was almost purple looking.

"Did they do this?" John asked.

"You think?" Rey asked. John could see Rey had a black eye under the mask. He also had a fat lip too **(A/N:Hey that's a song).**

"I need to get you two out of here." John said.

"I thought you were with them?" RVD asked.

"No. Not even close." John said lowly. Rey smiled.

"Thank god. I was going to say that you used to make smart choices till now but you proved me wrong." Rey said.

"JOHN!" Candy yelled. John looked at the crowd then at Rey and RVD.

"Go." RVD said.

"Don't worry. We'll come get you two." John said and ran off. He got to Candy.

"What." He said.

"Look at the freak show." She said and pointed to Big Show in a huge cage. He was dressed like a cave man. Everyone was laughing. Big Show looked mad and shook the cage. Then he saw John.

"John!" he yelled. John didn't know what to do.

"Here throw this at him." Candy said. It was a fruit. People started throwing things at him. John didn't. Big Show still stared at him. Candy went away.

"Don't worry." John mouthed out. Big Show still stared and then shook his head. John was mad at the way they were treating them. John couldn't take it and threw the fruit down and went to the bathroom.

He sat in a stall. He got his cell phone to call Christian or Randy. He called Randy first. There was no answer.

"Okay." John said. He called Christian next. No answer.

"Where are they?" he whispered. He started to worry. They've could have been hostage by the Roses. Man what would the Roses do to them?

These two guys entered the bathroom.

"That freak is funny." Bob said taking about Big Show.

"They didn't bring out Undertaker. I'm surprised." Tom said.

"Remember we tied him up and beat him?" Bob asked.

"Oh yeah. In front of all our fans too. They are it up." Tom said. Bob went in a stall. John was right in the stall next to Bob. John put his feet up.

"You know, Tom, we should look for Randy Orton. I bet he's still at the WWE. They're just tricking us." Bob said.

"Imagine what we would do to him." Tom said and laughed.

"That will be fun." Bob said.

"Christian is gone too or at least it says on the list. I bet they're hiding him too." Tom said.

"Christian? Man I would hurt both him and Randy." Bob said.

"Beat both of them. I'll bring the chairs." Tom said. Bob got out of the stall and went to the sink.

"We'll beat them down. Then the WWE will be threatened of us." Bob said.

"And respect us." Tom said. John flushed the toilet (on purpose) and got out of the stall. Bob and Tom just stared at him. John washed his hands. He looked at them both in the mirror.

"It wouldn't be that easy." John said.

"What are you saying?" Tom asked. John wiped his hands.

"Randy and Christian would hit their finishing moves on you (he snapped his fingers) just like that." John said. He grinned.

"Oh really?" Bob asked.

"Yeah really." John said and walked out.

Trish was now leading Christian and Randy.

"The two titles are in here." She said.

"Really? And how would you know?" Randy asked.

"Look, hon. when I say something it's always right." She said. Christian smiled.

"Listen to her Randy." Christian said.

"Since you denied me, you go in first." She said. Randy looked shocked.

"No." Randy said. Trish looked at Christian.

"He didn't just say that?" Trish asked.

"Yeah he did." Christian said. Trish turned around.

"NOW!" She yelled at Randy. Randy backed up.

"Fine then." Randy said. Randy went in. Guards saw him. It was these two young girls and very stupid.

"Hey! Who goes there?" One said. She has blonde hair and had braces. She pointed some sharp object at him. So did the other one. Randy knew Trish was wrong. Randy looked at them.

"Who are you!" The other one asked.

"Randy Orton." He said. He knew he blew it. He'll blame it on Trish.

"Are you an intruder or here it help?" the braces girl asked. Randy smiled.

"Here to help." Randy lied. She looked him up and down.

"You don't look like a Rose." She said.

"He has no tag. He isn't! He's and intruder!" The brunette with glasses yelled. Randy covered her mouth.

"Can I make a deal to you two?" he asked.

"Are you past of the WWE?" The braces girl asked.

"Yes…but if you don't tell I'll make a deal." Randy said.

"But…." The glasses girl was about to say in till her friend covered her mouth.

"Okay." The braces girl said.

"How about I give you something like money or candy?" Randy asked.

"Both." They said together.

"Okay. Deal." Randy said.

"What's the big deal anyways about the WWE people?" The braces girl asked.

"I don't know. He's really hot." The other girl said. She covered her mouth "Opps."

"No problem." Randy said grabbing the two titles. He started to leave when they were talking. They saw him.

"No you can't have those!" The glasses girl said. Randy took off. The girls were yelling and running towards the door. Randy slammed it in their faces and locked it from the outside. He laughed. He saw that Christian and Trish were gone. They were probably making out somewhere. They probably wanted to get him out of the way. Randy started walking with the titles.

"Come back here with those!" Randy turned to see Agile and Dixie with two other men, which happen to be Bob and Tom.

"It's Randy. I thought you were gone." It was Bob.

"Great." Randy said.

"Ready, Tom?" Bob asked.

"Yeah." Tom said. They ran toward him. Randy hit one with the women's title. It was Tom. Bob back away. John Cena came running down the hall and saw Randy hit Bob.

"Randy!" John said kind of mad that Randy was not in the car and at the same time was glad he wasn't token. Randy was about to hit John.

"No don't. I told you to stay in the car!" John said. "Where's Christian?"

"You brought him with you? Traitor!" Bob yelled.

"I've always been one to you guys. You guys believed me." John said. Bob smiled. John and Randy turned around to see what he was looking and smiling at. All the Rumble Roses were behind them.

"I knew it." Fujico said.

**The suspense must be killing all of you guys. Don't worry I'll get more up. Sorry it took so long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! I'm back again. And I think I got it this time. Your guys are in for a good one. More chapters will be up. I'm sorry it takes so long. With everyone leaving and Eddie dying and other things it's crazy. I can't keep up with it. Don't expect any new superstars to be in this because I can't keep up. Shout out to Legend Killer 2! Nice talking to you on MySpace and thanks for reminding me about my story. Everyone check out hers. She's really good. Shout out to A-Man too. Thanks for reading man. Anyways here we go…….**

John Cena, and Randy Orton were surrounded by the Rumble Roses. No escape now. Fujico was smiling at them and how she caught them. She was proud.

Candy Cane was crying because she didn't know John Cena was part of them. How could she be so easily deceived? Now Christian came running down the hall. Trish was token away.

"Did you come with him too?" Bob asked grabbing Christian and pushed him in the middle with Randy and John.

"Yeah." John said not feeling bad about it.

"WHY HOW COULD YOU!" Candy yelled at him crying still.

"Stop your crying." Randy said. Candy glared at him.

"Now we have these three. Perfect." Anesthesia said. Randy looked at John.

"Now what do we do?" Randy whispered.

"Yeah." Christian whispered watching everyone go around them more.

"I don't think there's much we can do." John said.

"Not so fast!" Vince pushed through the crowd with Goldberg and Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Vince! How did you get in here?" Fujico asked.

"I want my superstars back or else." Vince said. He made Randy, John and Christian come to him.

"Vince, it isn't that easy." Fujico said.

"Really? Why not?" Vince asked.

"I want a match. WWE vs. Rumble Roses. Christian, John Cena, Randy Orton vs. Bob, Tom and Brendon." Fujico said. Vince thought about it. He wasn't very sure. But why not. He knew his superstars are a lot better then hers. What's the competition?

"Um…sounds good." Vince said. He backed his superstars away. Fujico laughed.

"If I win I get the whole WWE." Fujico said.

"And if I win I destroy the Rumble Roses. No more board casting, no more wrestling matches. You guys will be nothing and no one will remember you guys." Vince said. Fujico didn't like the sound of it but she couldn't change her mind now.

"Fine." Fujico said. Vince smiled.

"Come on." Vince said to his superstars.

"No. Christian, John and Randy stay here. The match is here so they stay." Fujico said. Vince rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Boys get your bags in the car." Vince said. Christian, John and Randy went to their car. When they went out they had time to talk.

"Great." Christian said.

"Were staying here?" Randy asked.

"Yeah but don't worry. Were fighting for the company." John said.

"And our jobs. Don't forget that." Christian said. They got their stuff.

Vince and the two superstars he came with left. Fujico put John, Randy and Christian in some room that was guarded by Dixie, Bloody Shadow and Aigile.

"You guys are going to lose." Aigile said.

"Yeah and when you do, your going to be my deputies** (AN: tried to spell it sorry)**." Dixie said to Randy. Randy smiled.

"Really? And what does a deputy do?" Randy asked. Dixie got closer to him and put her finger under his chin.

"You and I are going to make a good team." She said and checked him out.

"Yeah we might." Randy said. Dixie smiled. Randy kissed her. Aigile and Bloody Shadow pulled her away. Randy smiled. Dixie got mad at Bloody Shadow and Aigile.

"What the hell are you two doing? Can't you see I was busy?" Dixie asked.

"You were kissing the enemy!" Bloody Shadow yelled at her. Bloody Shadow glared at Randy. Randy looked away from her and looked at John and Christian. John smiled because he had an idea.

"I think we should tell Fujico." John said.

"We'll tell Vince." Bloody Shadow said.

"Vince doesn't care." Christian said. Bloody Shadow looked at Randy again. Randy caught her staring again.

"What?" He asked.

"Your evil you know that? You know what will happen to Dixie for kissing you?" She'll lose her job." Bloody Shadow explained to Randy. Randy shrugged.

"I don't care." Randy said.

"Let's go." John said. They left out of that room. Dixie, Aigile and Bloody Shadow were alone.

"My career is over!" Dixie said all freaked out.

"Don't worry. We'll talk this out with the boss." Aigile said.

"That little devil." Bloody Shadow said talking about Randy.

**There you guys go. Not a good place to end but I like it so far. Review my peeps. And I want you guys to check out my webpage. You'll find it on my profile. It has my other story were I made it up. Anyways REVIEW and more will be up.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ending

**Chapter 11 people! Yes this is the last and final chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

The next day hit. John Cena, Randy Orton and Christian had a long night at the Rumble Roses. They more like got prepared.

Fujico on the other hand was excited and prepared. She knew she had the WWE on their knees. No doubt she did. She even made a list before she went to bed on what she wanted to do with all the WWE superstars. Ones she was going to change. Ones she was just going to get rid of….end their career. She had it all planned out. She had her girls get a list of all the Superstars and Divas and mark what they had in mind too……they were looking forward to this.

Fujico's assistant, Mary broke her concentration.

"Fujico, don't we have to worry about tonight?" Mary asked. Fujico turned her chair.

"Why worry? Why does anyone have to worry?" Fujico asked. Mary shrugged. "Don't you worry. We only have to look toward the future." Mary scared of Fujico, nodded in agreement.

"Of course." Mary said.

"No get out of my sight." Fujico said. Mary ran out of there all quick. Suddenly Candy Cane came in. Fujico looked at the young woman.

"Yes Candy Cane?" Fujico asked.

"I want to be at ringside with Bob, Tom and Brendon. You know. Just to look on." Candy Cane said.

"Of course. I don't see why you can't." Fujico said. Candy Cane smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll support the company." Candy Cam said. Fujico smiled.

"You do that. Now go." Fujico said. Candy Cane left as Fujico turned her chair to think more.

John Cena, Christian and Randy Orton were in the small locker room getting ready. Christian and Randy had noticed that John had been really quiet since he woke up this morning. Usually he isn't. Randy and Christian kept trying to make him talk or crack a smile. ANYTHING! He didn't.

"Man, what's wrong?" Randy asked as he tied up his boots.

"Nothing." John finally said. Christian and Randy were shocked that he actually talked. Christian shrugged it off.

"He's probably nervous." Christian said.

"Why would you? Just think about it as like an every day match." Randy said. John looked at him.

"No it's not. Randy, does it occur to you that our jobs can be lost tonight? That our company will be torn apart. We would have to sell our souls to this hell hole. And it's all up to us. All the guys and girls are depending on us." John explained. Randy raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you? This isn't the **real** John Cena. You're usually all hyped up. Look those guys are nothing." Randy said. John looked down at the ground.

"Last night me and Randy saw those three guys practicing their moves….THEY SUCK!" Christian said. John looked at them again.

"Yeah. They can't do anything to us. They're probably going to be crying at the end of this match." Randy said. Christian pretended to cry.

"Aw our company is over! We suck! Boo who we're losers! We lost to Dr. Thugamonics, The Legend Killer, and Captain Charisma." Christian said. Randy and Christian broke out laughing. John soon began to laugh too seeing that Christian and Randy were both idiots.

"You guys are idiots." John said. "Look let's kick some ass tonight."

Brendon, Bob and Tom were all confident. Candy Cane was with them too.

"It's almost time for the match you guys. Are you guys ready?" Candy Cane asked.

"Of course we are. These guys are going down." Bob said.

"And they will belong to this company after." Brendon said. Their music came on. The began to go out.

Vince was watching from the audience. He couldn't go to his superstars because the guards wouldn't let him in. So he would have to cheer from the audience. He saw smoke come all around then this music came on like there was danger. Brendon, Bob and Tom came out with Candy Cane. When they got in the ring they waited for the other three. Suddenly Christian's theme song came on. The familiar "Waterproof Blonde". He came out hitting his chest pointing to each side of the audience. They all booed him. Some cheered because they were WWE fans. He waited outside the ring so those three won't attack him. Suddenly Randy's music came on. He came out doing his taunt. Everyone booed. It overpowered the WWE fans cheers. Randy went to Christian. He was about to get in the ring till Christian pulled him away from there.

"No. Not smart." Christian said. Suddenly John Cena's music came on and he came out like he usually does. He went into the ring. Randy looked at Christian.

"Can I go in now?" He whispered. He didn't even wait for an answer. He just went in. John Cena started staring down the four in the ring. Candy Cane went outside the ring glaring at John Cena. He had followed her. John went to his corner with Randy and Christian.

"Who starts first?" John asked.

"Me." Christian said. Then the match started.

It started out with Christian and Bob in the ring. They fought well. Christian cheating a few times but Bob would match up to it. Bob had got Christian in a head lock but Christian reversed it with a suplex. He crawled to the corner and tagged Randy.

The match was just crazy. Very long. John and Christian were watching on the apron realizing these guys seemed to know all their moves. They would figure it out. While Randy tried everything it seemed to be reversed a lot. Randy was about to do the RKO when John called him.

"RANDY! NO! TAG ME!" John said. Randy was confused.

"NO I GOT THIS!" Randy said. Vince, from the audience heard this. He wanted Randy to listen to John. I mean he was realizing it too.

"RANDY!" Vince said. Randy blocked out everyone and went for the RKO only to be reversed and Brendon got him in his finishing move….Pile Driver. Randy has been through this before and reversed it and went outside the ring. Everyone booed. Candy Cane came up behind Randy and hit him. Randy turned to her.

"What do you think your doing?" Randy asked.

"I-I-I Hate you!" She said. She was going to slap him but he caught her hand (Meanwhile Brendon was distracting the ref). Bob went and got a bared wired bat out from under the ring.

"Don't think about hitting me!" Randy said pushing her out of the way. He turned around and got hit in the face with the Bared Wired Bat. He fell down and covered his face. Everyone gasped. The ref didn't see it. Brendon stopped and got outside of the ring. John had jumped off the apron to help Randy. Brendon helped Randy up who was bleeding a whole lot.

"Get him back on the apron ref!" Brendon yelled at the ref. John followed instructions. Brendon got Randy in the ring and pinned him. 1…….2…..Randy kicked out. Brendon was shocked.

"No!" Brendon said. He did it again. Randy kicked out again. Brendon decided to torture Randy all kinds. And he did. He did all these moves on him. Randy was useless. Brendon got too cocky and was going to attempt the RKO. When he did Randy reversed and dropped kicked him. He crawled and tagged John. Brendon went and tagged Tom.

John was all fired up. He hit Tom with clotheslines and blows to his face. But it all came down hill when Candy pulled his foot. Tom used that as an advantage hit John with a suplex. The fight went on…….Soon John was worn out. He couldn't take it. These guys were too smart. He reversed something Tom did and tagged Christian. Christian went in and hit the two down. Bob was pissed and went in the ring to get him but Randy came out of no where and RKOed him. Everyone was shocked. WWE fans cheered. Bob rolled out of the ring, as did Randy. Brendon went under the ring to get a chair so he can damage Randy more but John came out of nowhere and hit him when he got the chair. Then he got the FU and FUed him to the ground. He was all proud when he did that. He went to Randy to help him. Christian, in the ring, got the Unprettier on Tom, actually. Then went for the pin. He got the 3 count and won. John and Randy got in the ring. Christian was all happy he did it. Suddenly Fujico came on the screen.

"Congratulations you guys. You won……well not really." Fujico said. Suddenly she started laughing. The lights started flickering on and off. Suddenly all the Rumble Roses guys and girls were in the ring.

"Oh no." Christian said. John was looking around holding the fading out Randy Orton. "What do we do?" John thought. He had no idea. Randy was like….dead. And it was him and Christian. The Rumble Roses attacked them…..Christian and John couldn't do anything but sort of fight. John lost Randy right away because these guys started beating on Randy who was totally faded. John couldn't get to him. John started fighting through. The Rumble Roses were like ants attacking a dead animal.

"JOHN!" Christian yelled. John couldn't even see him. They were so dead.

Suddenly some one, not him, Randy or Christian, screamed. John suddenly saw Rey and RVD righting these guys. He fought more. He saw Undertaker, and Big Show. Trish Stratus and Lita were fighting Dixie Clements and Rieko.

Vince knew what was happening. He had got all his superstars back and also a lot more. Suddenly the whole ring was filled with WWE superstars and Divas also so Rumble Roses people. It had made its way out side the ring. They all fought till all the Rumble Roses were all knocked out and some were running away. Vince made his way to the ring. Randy, John and Christian went by his side as all the WWE superstars and divas were around too.

"Fujico! You messed with the wrong company! Now The Rumble Roses are officially dead. If you don't want to give that up….well I'll make sure you will." Vince said. She didn't even come on the screen or anything. Vince looked around to all the bodies of the Rumble Roses. "WE WON! THE RUMBLE ROSES ARE OVER!"

Rumble Roses ended. The WWE lived on. Vince's company was stronger than every. As for Fujico…she opened up her own daycare. She is hoping to start another company so she finally defeats Vince. She was one day, she hoped.

As for her wrestlers…they all went on to other things. Candy Cane went back to school and Dixie Clements became a cop. All the rest of the girls went on debt. The guys….were never heard from again.

As for Randy, John and Christian they all went their separate ways. Being in their own world. John Cena was the WWE Champion on Raw. Randy was still the Legend Killer and proving every day….still a bad guy. Christian went to TNA where he became very popular….because that's how he roles. They all still remember the adventure and smile about it every time because they learned a lot.

**THE END**

**That's the end of this story. Review please and I think this is my first and last fic on this site……but you never know. Thank you guys for reading.**


End file.
